yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/107
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 107-قُلْ آمِنُواْ بِهِ أَوْ لاَ تُؤْمِنُواْ إِنَّ الَّذِينَ أُوتُواْ الْعِلْمَ مِن قَبْلِهِ إِذَا يُتْلَى عَلَيْهِمْ يَخِرُّونَ لِلأَذْقَانِ سُجَّدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 107-Kul âminû bihî ev lâ tu’minû, innellezîne ûtul ilme min kablihî izâ yutlâ aleyhim yahırrûne lil ezkâni succedâ(succeden). (SECDE ÂYETİ) Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de * 2. âminû : inanın (inandılar) * 3. bi-hi : ona * 4. ev : veya * 5. lâ tu'minû : inanmayın * 6. inne ellezîne : muhakkak onlar, o kimseler * 7. ûtu : verildi * 8. el ilme : ilim * 9. min kabli-hi : ondan önce * 10. izâ yutlâ : okunduğu zaman * 11. aleyhim : onlara * 12. yahırrûne : kapanırlar * 13. li el ezkâni : çenelerine (çeneleri üstüne) * 14. succeden : secde ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 107-De ki: İster inanın, ister inanmayın; bundan önce kendilerine bilgi verilenlere okundu mu onlar, yüzüstü kapanıp secde ediyorlar Ali Bulaç Meali * 107-De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın: O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman, çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." Ahmet Varol Meali * 107-De ki: "Ona ister iman edin ister iman etmeyin. O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilmiş olanlara okunduğunda çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 107-(107-108) De ki: 'Kuran'a ister inanın, isten inanmayın, O'ndan önceki bilginlere o okunduğu zaman, yüzleri üzerine secdeye varırlar' ve 'Rabbimiz münezzehtir. Rabbimiz'in sözü şüphesiz yerine gelecektir' derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 107-De ki: “Ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın. Şüphesiz, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenler, Kur’an kendilerine okunduğunda derhal yüzüstü secdeye kapanırlar.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 107-De ki: Siz ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın; şu bir gerçek ki, bundan önce kendilerine ilim verilen kimselere o (Kur'an) okununca, derhal yüz üstü secdeye kapanırlar. Edip Yüksel Meali * 107-De ki: 'Ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın!' Daha önce kendilerine bilgi verilmiş olanlara okunduğu zaman secde ederek yüz üstü kapanırlar Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 107-De ki: «İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; zira bundan önce kendilerine bilgi verilmiş olanlara okununca çeneleri üstü secdelere kapanıyorlar ve diyorlar ki: Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 107-De ki; ister inanın ona ister inanmayın, çünkü bundan evvel ılim verilmiş olanlar kendilerine tilâvet olununca çeneleri üstü secdelere kapanıyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 107-De ki: «İmân edin veya imân etmeyin. Şüphe yok ki, bundan evvel kendilerine bilgi verilmiş olanlar, kendilerine karşı tilâvet edilince secde eder oldukları halde çeneleri üstüne kapanırlar.» Muhammed Esed * 107-De ki: "Ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın". Kendilerine önceden doğru bilgi ve kavrayış yeteneği verilmiş olanlara bu (ilahi metin) okunduğu zaman, hemen yüzleri üzerine yere kapanır, Suat Yıldırım * 107-De ki: "İster inanın ona, ister inanmayın. Şu bir gerçektir ki daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere Kur’ân okununca derhal yüzüstü secdeye kapanırlar." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 107-De ki: "Siz ister ona inanın, ister inanmayın, O, daha önce kendilerine bilgi verilenlere okunduğu zaman onlar, derhal çeneleri üstüne secdeye kapanırlar." Şaban Piriş Meali * 107-De ki: -İster iman edin; ister iman etmeyin. Daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere o okunduğu zaman ağız üstü secdeye kapanırlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 107-De ki: Ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın. Kendilerine daha önce ilim verilenlere Kur'ân okunduğu zaman, onlar yüz üstü secdeye kapanırlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 107-De ki: "İster inanın ona, ister inanmayın. O, kendilerine daha önce ilim verilmiş olanlara okunduğunda, onlar, çeneleri üstü secdelere kapanıyorlar." Yusuf Ali (English) * 107- Say: "Whether ye believe in it or not, it is true that those who were given(2318) knowledge beforehand, when it is recited to them, fall down on their faces in humble prostration, M. Pickthall (English) * 107- Say: Believe therein or believe not, lo! those who were given knowledge before it, when it is read unto them, fall down prostrate on their faces, adoring, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 107- De ki: Ey bu Kur'ân'a inanmayan cahiller! Siz buna ister inanın, ister inanmayın; yani Kur'ân'ın doğruluğuna ve kemaline karşı sizin gibilerin inanıp inanmamasının hiç önemi yoktur. İnanmanız onun kemalini artırmaz, inanmamanız da ona eksiklik vermez; iman ederseniz faydası kendinize, etmezseniz zararı yine kendinizedir. Artık siz düşünün. Şüphesiz ki bundan önce kendilerine ilim verilen kimseler, Kur'ân inmeden önce, daha evvel indirilen kitapları incelemiş olup da vahyin, kitabın, din ve şeriatin ne olduğunu anlamış, peygamberlik delillerini öğrenmiş değerli âlimler kendilerine Kur'ân okununca çeneleri üstü düşerek secdelere kapanıyorlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *106- Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik.(119) 107- De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman,(120) çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." 108- Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." 109- Çeneleri üstüne kapanıp ağlıyorlar ve (Kur'an) onların huşû (saygı dolu korku) larını(121) arttırıyor.(122) 110- De ki: " 'Allah', diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur."(123) Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, onda çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse.(124) 111- Ve deki: "Övgü (hamd) , çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. AÇIKLAMA 119. Bu, şu itiraza verilen cevaptır: "Allah neden vahyini bir bütün olarak indirmedi? Neden onu parça parça gönderiyor. Allah'ın, neyi göndereceğine karar vermesi için bir süre düşünmesi mi lazım?" Bu tür sorulara Nahl Suresi 101-102. ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili 104-106. açıklama notlarında cevap verildiği için burada tekrar ele almaya gerek yok. 120. Burada ilâhi kitapları çok iyi bilen ve onların lafız ve mânâlarından hüküm çıkarabilen Ehl-i Kitap alimleri kastedilmektedir. 121. Yani, "Onlar Kur'an'ı dinledikleri zaman, hemen onun daha önceki peygamberlerin kitaplarında müjdelenen peygamber olduğumu anlarlar." 122. Kitap Ehlinden salih olanların durumu Kur'an'da bir çok yerde anılmıştır. Örneğin Âl-i İmran: 113-115, 199, Maide: 82-85 123. Bu, kafirlerin diğer bir itirazına verilen cevaptır. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Biz yaratıcıya "Allah" dendiğini duyduk, fakat "Rahman" ismini nerden buldun?" Bunun nedeni onların "Rahman" ismini Allah için kullanmamaları ve bu ismi sevmemeleriydi. 124. Bu emir Mekke'de verilmişti. İbn Abbas, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlerin namaz kıldıklarında yüksek sesle Kur'an okuduklarını rivayet etmiştir. Bunun üzerine kafirler de bağırıyorlar ve onlara sövüyorlardı. Bu nedenle onlara ne kafirleri baştan çıkaracak denli yüksek sesle, ne de diğer müminlerin duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle okumamaları emredilmiştir. Bu emir, Medine'de şartlar değişince uygulanmamaya başlandı. Fakat müminler herhangi bir yerde veya zamanda aynı şartlarla karşılaşırlarsa aynı emre uymalıdırlar. 125. Bu cümlede gizli bir alay vardır. Müşrikler, Allah'ın, mülkünü idare etmeleri için yardımcılar ve temsilciler tayin ettiğine inanıyorlardı. Bu O'nun mülkünü idarede güçsüz ve yardıma muhtaç olduğu anlamına geliyordu; yani O'nun ilâhlıkta kendisine destek olacak yardımcılara ihtiyacı vardı. Bu cümle onların bu yanlış iddialarını reddeder. "O'nun ilâhlığının çeşitli yerlerine tayin edeceği veya mülkünün çeşitli bölgelerine yöneticiler yapacağı ilâhlara ve azizlere ihtiyacı yoktur." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *107. De ki: "Ona ister inanın, ister inanmayın".Kendilerine önceden (130) doğru bilgi ve kavrayış yeteneği verilmiş olanlara bu (ilahî metin) okunduğu zaman, hemen yüzleri üzerine yere kapanır, 130 - Lafzen, "ondan önce" -yani, bu nitelikleriyle Kur'an onlara ulaşmadan önce. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *107. De ki, İmân edin veya imân etmeyin. Şüphe yok ki, bundan evvel kendilerine bilgi verilmiş olanlar, kendilerine karşı o (Kur'an) okununca derhal yüz üstü secdeye kapanırlar. 107. Yüce Resulüm!. O inkarcılara (de ki: İman edin veya etmeyin) o Kur'an'ın ilâhî bir kitab olduğunu ister tasdik edin ve ister etmeyin sizin imanınız onun kıymetini arttırmaz, inkâr etmeniz de onun değerini azaltmaz, imanınızın faidesi size aittir, imansızlığınızın zararı da kendi nefsinize aittir, siz cahil olduğunuzdan Kur'an'ın değerini, yüceliğini takdir edemiyorsunuz (şüphe yok ki, bundan evvel) Kur'an'ın inişinden önce (kendilerine bilgi verilmiş olanlar) daha önceki kitapları okumuş, vahyin hakikatini anlamış, peygamberlik alâmetlerini, işaretlerini öğrenmiş olan bir kısım bilgin zatlar ise Hazreti Muhammed'in vasıflarını önceki kitaplarda okumuş, onun son peygamber olduğunu idrâk etmiş oldukları için Kur'an'ı Kerim'in âyetleri (kendilerine karşı okununca) manevî bir zevke ulaşırlar. Cenab-ı Hak'kın emirlerine saygı göstermek için ve öyle bir mukaddes kitabı insanlığa ihsan buyurduğundan dolayı o kerem sahibi mabuda şükretmek için (derhal yüz üstüne secdeye) yüzleri üzerine yerlere (kapanırlar) derhal bu kulluk vazifesini, bu şükür görevini yerine getirmiş olurlar. Abdullah Bin Selâm, Zeyd Bin Amr, Vereka Bin Nevfel gibi zatlar bu cümledendir. Bu âyeti kerime, secde âyetlerinin dördüncüsüdür, bunu okuyunca secde etmelidir.